The Best Intentions
by DelenaDefeatsDestiny
Summary: AU/AH Elena and Damon are set up on a blind date by her sister Katherine. After Damon receives an unexpected phone call their plans change, taking them on an adventure. But then, tragedy strikes. Will the situation tear apart their potential romance or will it bring them closer than any dinner and a movie ever could?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Got a new story for you all! This will probably be a two-shot. This idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be cute to do with Damon and Elena. Damon is a bit OOC **BUT** in exchange you get to see him interact with small children and baby sea turtles! What more could you want!? Haha. I hope you guys enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think so PLEASE leave a review! :)

Elena stands in front of a stand up mirror adjusting her brown and sea green beaded necklace, grimacing at her reflection. She is dressed in tight black skinny jeans with a deep sea green lace tank top. She adjusts the jewelry with one hand while holding her cell phone to her ear with the other.

"I just don't know Kat, this whole thing just isn't me. Maybe I should call it off."

"What? Elena no you can't do that. This is going to be good for you. You have to get yourself out there at some point. Plus, he just texted me that he's on his way to pick you up. No going back now." She states, giving Elena no way out.

"Oh god. Why did I agree to this? What are we supposed to talk about? I don't even know how to flirt Katherine! This is just going to end in a big mess! I can't do it! Please just tell-

Elena is cut off by the doorbell ringing. Her eyes widen like saucers and her hand snaps up to her mouth as she starts to pace back and forth.

"Oh my god, Katherine. He's here. What do I—"

Katherine cuts her off, having enough of her outburst. "Elena Marie! Pull yourself together! This isn't rocket science. Just hang up the phone, and answer the door. He's a great guy. Stop thinking and just have fun. You'll like him, I promise."

Elena tenses again as the doorbell rings again. "But what if he—"

"ELENA!" Katherine scolds.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

"Call me the second you get home."

"I will." She promises. "Love you, sis."

Elena ends the call, grabs her purse off her bed and shoves her phone into the bag as she leaves the room. She comes running down the stairs and comes to an abrupt halt at the door. She takes a deep breath and runs her hands down her shirt removing the non-existent wrinkles.

Elena opens the door revealing Damon. He is dressed in dark jeans, a leather jacket and a deep blue button up that makes is piercing blue eyes pop. His hair is nicely coiffed and he has the hint of a five o'clock shadow. Elena takes him in, her breath catching.

Damon looks her up and down, words failing him. "Wow. You look...Wow."

Elena laughs nervously and a deep blush covers her cheeks. "Um. Th- Thank you. You look really nice too." She stumbles over her words, still trying to regain her composure.

Damon pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and hands them to her. She takes them from him and an impressed expression makes it's way across her features.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I heard of someone bringing flowers to a first date. Guess chivalry isn't dead. Thank you."

"Well, I guess you could say I'm old fashioned in that sense." He chuckles.

Elena laughs and backs up slightly making room for him to enter her apartment.

"I'm just going to put these in some water. Come on in." She heads towards the kitchen, Damon following behind her.

She walks over to the sink and grabs a vase from the cabinet above her head. As she fills the vase with water Damon looks at collage of pictures on her fridge most of which are of Elena and Katherine as well as some with their parents.

"You and Kat are pretty close huh?" Damon asks.

Elena places the flowers in the vase and sets them on the counter. She walks over to Damon and looks at the picture smiling. "She's my best friend. We were all each other had, after our parents…" Her words fade out, as she is unable to complete the sentence.

Damon turns to face her fully, and apologetic look in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just still hard sometimes you know?" She responds, her eyes slightly wet with unshed tears.

"I get it." He states seriously. His demeanor then switches back to lively and upbeat. "Okay, no more sadness. Let's have some fun. You ready?

She smiles up at him, thankful for the change in subject. "Yes, let's get out of here."

Elena and Damon leave her apartment and walk to his car. Damon follows her around to the passenger side and opens the door for her. She thanks him with a smile and gets in. Damon then closes the door, walks to his side and gets in. He starts the car, backs out of the driveway and heads down the street. They drive for a while in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Damon breaks the silence, hoping for some relief.

"So, I thought we could try that new Italian place that just opened up on 5Th." He tells her, his eyes on the road.

"Yeah that sounds great." She replies, her voice tense.

They fall back into the awkward silence, Elena kneading her hands while looking out the window.

"How was you—" "How did you—" They both rush out at the same time.

They laugh, finally breaking the palpable tension.

"Look, I don't want this to be awkward. Lets just have tonight, no pressure." He states.

Elena takes a deep breath before responding "No pressure. Sounds good to me."

They reach the restaurant and Damon pulls into the parking lot, finding a parking spot easily. Elena and Damon both exit the car and walk into the restaurant. They come through the doors and walk up to the hostess who is busy directing other employees. Once she is free she looks up at the couple.

"Name?" She asks.

"Two for Salvatore."

"Right this way please."

Damon and Elena follow the hostess to a table for two at the back corner of the restaurant. The table is covered in a deep red tablecloth, with white candles as a centerpiece. Elena sits and just as Damon goes to join her, his phone rings. He takes his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. He frowns slightly and looks up at Elena.

"I'm so sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back." He states apologetically as he walks back towards the front of the restaurant.

Elena opens her menu and begins to peruse the options. After a few moments she sets her menu on the table and takes a long drink from her water glass. She looks around the restaurant taking in the décor. The room is darkly lit, with big wood beams creating triangles on the ceiling. The walls are made out of old shutters, some are opened slightly reveling windows that look out onto the street. She begins to tap her fingers on the table, her nerves getting the best of her once again. Several moments later Damon returns to the table and remains standing.

"Hey, I am really sorry to do this but that was my work. They need me to come in."

"Oh, okay." She replies dejectedly. "Well we can just reschedule for another night. No big deal." She tries and fails to make her voice portray her words.

"We could. Or...Would you like to come?" He asks hopefully.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose. I'm sure you've got a lot of work to do." She states.

"You wouldn't be." He assures her. "It won't take very long and I think you'd enjoy it."

"Um, yeah okay. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on."

He takes her hand and pulls her up from her seat. Once she's on her feet, he releases her hand and they leave the restaurant.

Back in Damon's car Elena is humming quietly to the song on the radio. They approach a stoplight and Damon brings the car to a stop and turns to face Elena.

"You like kids?" He asks out of nowhere.

"Um, Yeah. I love kids." She responds, confused.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

Elena laughs, shaking her head. "Okay. Care to elaborate?" She asks.

"Nope." He states, popping the "P."

Damon smiles and starts to drive as the light turns green. After a few moments of driving he turns down a side street and parks in front of a large building with a sign on the front reading "Little Angels Orphanage." Elena reads the sign and then gives Damon a questioning look.

"Just trust me." He pleads

Damon exits the car and walks around to the passenger side opening the door and extending a hand to Elena. She grabs onto his hand and rises from the car. As they walk towards the entrance he keeps her hand in his. They reach the doors and enter the orphanage.

Damon and Elena enter into the orphanage's main recreation room that is filled with tables where children of varying ages are coloring, reading and playing games. Off towards the back of the room there are several couches surrounding a large screen TV. The couches are crowded with young boys all holding gaming controllers, playing a racing game very competitively. The room is filled with the sounds of the video game and children laughing.

Damon advances fully into the room while Elena holds back remaining in the doorway. Damon walks up to an older woman and whispers something in her ear. The women smiles brightly and nods her head.

The woman walks over to an intercom system on the wall. She presses the talk button and begins and speaks loudly into the box. "Everyone please come to the rec room. We've got a surprise for you!"

The children already present in the room stop what they are doing, dropping their books and game pieces and the boys on the couch pause their game.

Several children come barreling down the stairs and join the children on the couches and surrounding area. The last of the group from up stairs is Dallas, a young girl around the age of 3. She appears at the top of the stairs looking very groggy, clearly having just woken up. She looks into the room and sees Damon. Her eyes go wide and a 100-watt smile forms on her face. She sprints down the stairs and runs towards him.

"Damon!" She squeals as she races towards him. She reaches him quickly and jumps up into his open arms, hugging him tightly.

"There's my girl." He states as he hugs her close. "How is Dallas today?"

"Good!" She replies, still smiling wide.

Damon taps her noes with his finger causing her to giggle adorably. "Yeah?" He asks.

Dallas nods once, continuing to giggle. Her laughter dies off as brow furrows in confusion.

"Miss. Lucy said you're gone today." She states confused.

"I was." He responds. "But I've got a big surprise for everyone! Want to know what it is?" He says, baiting her.

Dallas's eyes widen and she nods her head vigorously. Damon leans in and whispers in her ear his words causing her to gasp.

"Why don't you go tell your friends and then we'll all go okay?"

"Okay!" She replies excitedly.

Elena looks on from the doorway at their exchange, a smile ghosting her lips. She watches as Damon puts Dallas down and she races over to the group of children.

Dallas stops abruptly at the front of the group and begins to jump up and down. "The sea turtles are hatching!" She gleefully tells them. "We get to go watch!"

The children all jump up visibly excited and run to go get ready. Miss Lucy, the head volunteer, works with the children to get them ready, helping them with their shoes and coats. "Okay everyone, shoes and coats on before we leave."

As the children continue to get ready Damon walks back over to Elena.

"Sea turtles?" She asks, her eyes alight with excitement and confusion.

"Yep." He replies, once again popping the "P." "I work at the aquarium and they needed someone to be at the site to help guide the turtles to the sea."

"Wait, you don't work here?" She asks, confusion evident in her tone.

"Nah, I just volunteer." He responds. He looks back over to the kids, a smile forming on his face. "Spend time with the kids."

Elena opens her mouth to respond but is cut off when Dallas joins them at the door all bundled up in a puffy pink and white polka dot coat. She looks up at Elena and smiles reaching out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Dallas." She introduces.

Elena laughs at her adorable attempt at being grown up and kneels down to Dallas's level and shakes her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Dallas" She replies "I'm Elena."

"Elena." She considers the name for a moment before replying. "That's a pretty name!"

"Thank you! Are you excited about the turtles?"

"Yeah!" She replies enthusiastically "Damon tells us that they are growing to become big and strong before they can hatch. They must be big and strong now!

"They must be!" Elena agrees.

The rest of the children come shuffling to the door followed by Miss. Lucy and five other volunteers.

Damon counts the children and rubs his hands together. "Okay everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The children respond in unison.

"Alright, lets head out!"

Damon and Elena turn towards the door and Dallas grabs on to both of their hands with hers. Elena smiles down and her, and then up to Damon.

The group exits the building and then splits in two. Miss Lucy and the other volunteers take the children to the fifteen-passenger van parked in the driveway as Elena, Damon and Dallas head the other direction towards his car parked on the street. Dallas, still holding their hands begins to jump and swing between the two adults. They reach his car and Damon lets go of her hand to open his trunk. He pulls out a car seat for Dallas and places it down on the ground and closes the trunk.

"She can ride with us?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be able to?" He states flatly.

"I just didn't know if there was some sort of policy or something." She explains.

"There is, but she doesn't qualify. Not with me."

Damon brings the car seat around to the back seat and gets it strapped in. Elena stays at the back of the car with Dallas, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Okay baby girl, come get in." Damon states once he has her seat all buckled in.

Dallas lets go of Elena's hand and comes around the car. Damon picks her up and places her in the seat buckling her in. Dallas looks down at the seat, feeling the new material.

"This new seat?" She asks.

"Yep." He replies. "Special, just for you."

He taps her noes and she giggles. He closes the door and walks back around to Elena, finding her right where he left her, staring off into the sunset.

"Ready?" He asks her.

Elena doesn't answer, her gaze still locked on the setting sun. Damon places a hand on her arm, attempting to pull her back to the moment.

"Elena." He states quietly.

Her gaze snaps to him. "Sorry, what?" She asks apologetically.

"I said are you ready?" He repeats.

"Yeah. Yeah lets go."

Elena starts to move towards the front of the car but is stopped by Damon's hand pulling her back. She turns to him, confusion evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, of course." She assures him. "Just got lost in thought is all. Should we go?"

"You sure?" He asks. Elena nods, reassuring him. "Okay, let's go."

Damon walks Elena to her door, opens it and she gets in. He closes the door and walks to the driver side, gets in, starts the car and pulls out onto the road.

"Lets go see some sea turtles!" He says excitedly, mostly for Dallas's sake.

Dallas begins to clap excitedly in the back seat, bouncing as much as she can while restrained in her seat. "Yay!" She cheers as they continue on their way.

The group of children and volunteers come down a sand bank covered in tall beach grass. Damon leads the way with Dallas swinging between his and Elena's hands. On his back he carries a duffel bag.

The group comes to a stop at the base of the bank where there is a deep hole surrounded by sticks wrapped in chicken wire. Damon releases Dallas's hand and leaves her with Elena. He walks over to the nest and squats down looking in the hole. Inside are dozens of sea turtle eggs all moving, the force of the turtle's movements cracking the shells. Damon stands and signals the group to come over. The children huddle around the nest, the volunteers staying back slightly, observing.

"Okay guys, lets get in two lines facing the ocean. The turtles are going to start crawling from their nest soon and are going to head straight to the ocean. It's our job to help them and be sure they all make it to their home safe." Damon explains.

Damon takes the bag from his back and drops it on the ground. Kneeling down he opens the bag revealing several flashlights. He takes the flashlights out and sets them in the sand.

"Alright, everyone grab a flashlight and get in line." He instructs.

The kids grab their flashlights and line up in two parallel lines creating a path that leads to the water. Damon and Elena take their places at the back of the line closest to the nest and everyone turns on their flashlights.

Damon kneels down in the sand, glancing into the nest. The turtles are now completely hatched and begin to crawl from the hole.

"Okay guys here they come!" He tells the kids. "Keep the lights pointed towards the ground, facing the ocean. Lets give these little guys a nicely lit path straight to the water."

The children follow his instruction and the path between the two lines becomes brightly lit. The turtles come scurrying out of the nest and begin to crawl towards the ocean moving as fast as their little legs and arms will carry them. Damon stays kneeling in the sand adjusting the chicken wire to make sure none of the turtles get stuck as the crawl out.

The children begin to "ooo" and "ahh" as the turtles scurry past them, following the path of light to the water. The children kneel down to get a better look at the little creatures while making sure to keep their flashlights in place.

Dallas jumps up form her place by Elena and Damon and begins to run towards the water. Damon looks up, feeling her movement away from him.

"Dallas sweetie, stay with the group."

Dallas stops and turns back towards Damon. "But I want to see the turtles go into the water." She explains.

Damon stops his work with the wire and looks up fully to Dallas. "It's not safe to be that close to the water by yourself, come back up here please." He tells her firmly.

"No!" She yells, stomping her foot in the sand. "I want to say goodbye to the turtles! You said we could watch them go home and say bye!"

"I know that." He answers. "But I need you to say goodbye up here with the rest of the group."

Dallas's eyes well up with tears and her lower lip begins to quiver.

"Hey" Elena says, getting Damon's attention. "I can take her down to the water. I'll keep and eye on her."

"Elena no, you don't have to do that." He tells her.

"I want too." She assures him.

Damon nods in acceptance and Elena strides over to Dallas. She kneels down to her level and brushes away a few stray hairs that have fallen in her face.

"Hey baby girl" She begins. "Damon just wants to make sure you're safe. It's dark and the water can be really dangerous if you aren't careful. How about you and I go down to the water together? We'll keep each other safe. Does that sound good?

Dallas stops crying and slowly nods her head. Elena looks over at the line of turtles and points to the ones at the head of the group that are being swept up by the water.

"Look!" She tells her, bringing Dallas's attention to the creatures. "Lets go say goodbye."

Elena grabs Dallas's hand and the two run the rest of the way down to the water. The rest of the turtles race, a few running on top of other ones as they approach the water. Once the turtles reach the water the small waves take them under. Dallas and Elena squat down to get a better look.

Damon stands, finished with his work with the wire. He looks over at the water where Dallas and Elena are still observing the turtles. He watches on as Elena shows Dallas how to help one of the turtles that has been flipped onto its back, struggling, stuck in the wet sand.

"Oh no!" Dallas yelps. "Elena look! He's stuck!"

"Oh no." She replies. "Here, Let's help the little guy." Elena takes her small hand in hers and then brings both their hands to the turtle and the two flip the turtle over. The water immediately sweeping up the turtle.

"Bye!" Dallas yells. "Bye little guy!"

"Good job sweetie." Elena praises. "You just helped him get home safe."

Elena looks up and notices the group beginning to pack up. "Come on, Let's head back up to the group. Say goodbye turtles."

Elena stands and grabs a hold of Dallas's hand pulling her up. Dallas waves vigorously with her free hand.

"Bye turtles! Bye!"

Damon continues to watch as the two walk up the beach hand in hand, a smile plastered across his face. The two girls reach the top of the beach and join the group, who are finishing packing up the flashlights and preparing to leave. The volunteers gather the children and start to walk back up the bank to the van.

Damon slips his duffel bag onto his back and jogs over to meet the group. Just as he is about to catch up with Dallas and Elena, Miss. Lucy stops him.

"Damon, can I speak with you for a minute?" She asks.

Damon halts in his attempt to reach the girls and turns to face Lucy. "What's up Lucy?"

"I know it's your night off and I hate to ask you this but, a couple of our night time volunteers can't come in and we're short staffed." She states apologetically.

Damon looks over to Elena who is playing a hand clapping game with Dallas, squatting down in the sand to be at Dallas's level. Both of the girls are laughing and smiling brightly. Elena turns her gaze to Damon and her smile widens. She breaks eye contact and turns back to Dallas.

Damon looks back to Lucy, his decision made. "I'll tell you what. I can come help with dinner and clean up, but then I've got much deserved date to give that girl over there. You mind if she joins us?" He asks her.

"No, not at all." She replies. "The more hands the better."

"Okay, see you back there." He turns and starts to walk back over to Dallas and Elena when he is stopped once again by Lucy.

"Oh and Damon?" She states, grabbing his attention. He turns to her expectantly, awaiting her reply.

"I heard the news. Congratulations." She tells him happily.

"Thank you." He responds appreciatively.

Finally he is able to reach the girls, who stop their game when he approaches. Elena stands up, releasing her hand from Dallas's. Damon then grabs onto Elena's hand and leans into her.

"Thank you for that." He says appreciatively.

Elena smiles, squeezing his hand. "It was no big deal, really. She's a great girl."

"That she is." He replies smiling. "So, how about we drop Dallas back at the orphanage and then go grab a bite. We still have time to salvage this date."

"Sounds good to me." Elena states in agreement. "And really, don't feel bad about the detour, it was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's so incredible how the little guys just know instinctively where the water is. Animals fascinate me." He tells her. "Anyway, let's get going. Dallas sweetie—" Damon cuts himself off when he notices Dallas is no longer at Elena's side. His eyes widen in panic as he turns around to search the beach.

He spots Dallas a few feet to their left running towards something. "Dallas!" He yells. The young girl whips around pointing in front of her. "One of the turtles got lost Damon! He has to get home!" She turns back around and continues to run towards the lone turtle. Damon sprints after her, calling out to her. "No, Dallas come back here!"

As he runs towards her his heart stops and he watches her trip over something. Flying forward, she smashes her head into a large piece of driftwood and falls limply to the ground. "DALLAS!" Damon screams out in panic as he quickens his pace. Elena runs after him, seeing his distress and quickly catches up with him. The two reach Dallas quickly, finding her face down in the sand. Damon hurriedly turns her over, Elena close at his side. The young girl is unconscious with a large cut on her forehead, the blood seeping into her hair and down her temple.

Damon shakes her lightly, trying to awake her. "Oh my god. Dallas! Dallas! Wake up baby girl. Come on!" Dallas remains still in his arms as Damon brushes the hair out of her face, stroking her cheek. His eyes fill with tears and he is unable to stop them from falling. "Come one baby girl! Wake up!"

Elena stays at his side, tears in her own eyes as she watches his attempts to awake the young girl. "Oh my god, Damon. We need an ambulance!" Elena looks up to the group several feet away, all of whom are unaware of the situation. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yells desperately and then brings her attention to the sill unconscious girl and the broken man cradling her to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Congrats to scarlett2112 for guessing Damon's news correctly! Without further ado...Enjoy! :)

* * *

Damon paces back and forth inside the hospital waiting room, pulling his hands through his hair in exasperation. Elena sits in a chair against the wall continuously tapping her fingers against the armrest of her chair. There is a very thick tension filling the room, neither one of them saying a word.

Elena stands and slowly approaches Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder halting his movement. "What can I do for you Damon?" She pleads.

He sakes her hand from his back, abruptly turning to face her, anger evident in his eyes. "There's nothing you can do! That's the problem!" He shouts.

She steps back slightly, shocked at his anger. "I'm just trying to help." She tries to reason with him.

"Yeah well, I think you've helped enough for one night." He spits back angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! The only reason she slipped was because her shoes were wet because you insisted on taking her down to the water!" He yells at her, the situation clearly clouding his reasoning skills.

She recoils back as if he had slapped her. She takes a deep breath, attempting to calm her anger. "Look I get that you are upset and scared but where do you get off blaming this on me? This is not my fault. Maybe if you were keeping a closer eye on her she never would have slipped past you." She strides back to her chair angrily grabbing her coat and walks past him quickly.

"Elena, wait!" Damon begins to go after her but is stopped when a doctor approaches him.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah, how is she?" He asks desperately.

* * *

Elena is about to reach the door when Miss. Lucy calls after her, halting her attempt to leave.

"Elena!" Elena turns and faces her, tears running down her face. "Look, Damon had no right to say those things but—"

"Are you seriously defending him?!" Elena cuts her off, disbelief evident in her tone.

"No! No I'm not. But you need to understand that this is a delicate situation."

"Trust me, I get it. I've been where he is right now, but that doesn't excuse his behavior." She states, turning once again to leave the hospital.

"Dallas is his daughter!" Miss Lucy exclaims.

Elena stops midway through the door and turns slightly to face the women. "What?" Elena responds in disbelief.

"The adoption papers went through this morning. So, you could see how he might be a bit unhinged when he could loose her the same day he learns that he can finally give her the life she deserves." She explains.

"That's why she didn't qualify." She states, causing a very confused expression to cross Lucy's face.

"Huh?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing, where is he?"

"Room 207."

"Thanks Lucy!"

* * *

Elena approaches the door to Dallas's room and leans against the doorframe. Damon sits in a chair at the side of the bed, holding onto Dallas's hand. His head is bent down, almost as if he was praying, while he strokes the back of her hand.

"She gonna be okay?" Damon looks up at her, tears pooled in his beautiful blue eyes, and nods. "Yeah, they just need to observe her overnight."

Elena enters fully into the room and pulls a chair next to his and sits down. She takes his free hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"You could have told me." Elena says quietly.

"It's not really typical first date material."

"And this is?" She asks motioning around the room.

"Good point." He agrees. "Look about before, I shouldn't—"

"Neither should I" She cuts him off.

"No, you were right. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her."

Elena releases his hand and cups his face with both of her hands. "Hey, this is not your fault. She was right next to us. Kids are just sneaky. It was an accident. Nothing more." She looks him straight in the eyes before continuing. "This was not your fault."

Just as he goes to respond, Dallas stirs drawing both Elena and Damon's attention. Dallas blinks groggily, looking up at Damon.

"Hey there baby girl." He soothes, relief pouring out of his voice.

"Where are we?" She asks, her words slurred from sleep.

"We're in the hospital. You fell and hit your head, but you're going to be just fine okay?" He reassures her.

"We go home now?"

"You have to stay and rest for a little while but then how would you feel about coming home with me?"

"Why?" She asks, confused.

"Because I'm going to take care of you from now on. You'll have your own room with lots of toys and we'll get to see each other everyday."

"And 'Lena too?!" She asks excitedly, perking up a bit from her groggy state.

Damon looks over at Elena, not sure how to answer the young girl. "Well, I um..."He struggles.

Elena, sensing his discomfort jumps in, grabbing onto the young girls hand. "You and Damon have so much you'll want to do together now that you get him all to yourself. I don't want to ruin that. So how about I come over sometimes and we can play, okay?"

Dallas's eyes light up and she nods enthusiastically. Her eyes then begin to droop again from exhaustion.

"I'm tired."She whispers.

"Sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." He reassures her.

Dallas falls back into slumber. Damon strokes her cheek, brushing her hair from her face. He then looks up at Elena, seeing the tiredness in her eyes as she stands to place her bag down by Damon's stuff.

"You're exhausted, you should go home." He tells her concerned.

"So are you. I'm not going to leave you here alone. Someone's got to take care of you." She tells him sincerely.

"I'll be fine Elena. Really you can go. I've messed up your night enough as it is."

"Will you stop that? You didn't mess it up. Life happened, and honestly it gave me a glimpse of who you really are. A man who loves children, is devoted, and fiercely loyal. No dinner and a movie could have shown me that. So let it go. Tonight we focus on Dallas and then tomorrow we try again." She replies.

Damon looks at her amazed, his eyes boring into hers. "Your sister was right, you are incredible."

He leans in towards her, cupping her face with his hands. Her eyes flash to his before darting down to his lips. Her eyes close just as his lips press against hers, her hands reaching up to buried themselves in his hair. After a few moments they break apart, their foreheads resting together, small smiles ghosting their lips. Damon grabs ahold of her hand and they both rise from the chairs. He leads her over to the couch against the wall that still has a good view of Dallas. The two sit down and Damon places his arm around her, pulling her close. She rests her head against his shoulder and her eyes begin to droop, the events from the night finally wearing her out. Damon looks down at her sleeping form. He places a kiss to her forehead, deciding to let her rest for a while. He looks back up to Dallas and finds her still sleeping soundly. With that knowledge he allows his own eyes to close.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Dallas all sit in Damon's car as he approaches Elena's apartment. He comes to a stop, and looks over to a very tired looking Elena.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight. Not just for me, but for Dallas too." He tells her sincerely.

"I wouldn't have been there if I didn't want to be." She tells him, grabbing onto his hand."Call me later?"

"Count on it." He replied.

They both lean in, giving each other a chaste kiss.

Elena smiles at him, and then turns to the back seat to face Dallas. "Feel better baby girl." She tells a very sleepy Dallas.

Dallas nods groggily before her head lulls to the side, sleep overtaking her body. Elena turns back to the front and exits the car. Shutting the door, she turns to face Damon, gazing at him through the closed window. She lifts her hand and waves to him slowly before turning and entering her apartment.

* * *

Once in her apartment, she sets her bag down by the door and pulls her phone from her back pocket. Unlocking the screen, she finds 10 missed calls from Katherine.

"Crap." She curses before unlocking the phone and returning the call. As she waits for Katherine to answer she moves further into the house and takes a seat on the couch.

"Elena Marie Gilbert!" Elena cringes at Katherine's tone and settles back further into the soft cushions. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Calm down, I just got home." She tells her calmly.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. Get it girl!" She teases.

"Oh. My. God. Katherine, not like that!" Elena replies, mortified, a blush spreading across her skin.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? So…How'd it go? Spill!"

"It was definitely an…" she pauses looking for the right word to describe the experience. "Unconventional night. But, you were right. He is an incredible guy."


End file.
